Something Long Overdue
by soulful-ginger
Summary: This is a remake of Final Show with Naruto being less of an emo and more of an ass-kicker. Warning! VULGAR!


**I'm doing a rehash of Final Show. Someone reminded me that Naruto isn't a pussy, something I forgot. Here's what I believe to be a more realistic version.**

He allowed for the snow to tangle into his hair, for the cold to creep through his jacket. "Fuck, fuckitty, fuck" he got out through his clenched teeth. Despair ran through him like a drug in his veins.

Temari.

The very name made his demonic side flare up. He wrote lyrics furiously, cranking out song after song after song.

"**Calm down, Kit"** his inner fox coaxed.

"Calm down? You're kidding right?" the blonde snorted.

"**There are a shit ton of better ways to relieve your frustration besides freezing yourself to death."**

"And what do you suggest, Oh Mighty Furball?"

"**Fuck you brat! You saw the look on her face, she was confused. Instead of sitting here like a little bitch, why don't you get up and investigate this. You might be surprised at what you might find."**

Naruto lay back onto the snow, ignoring the icy water that began gathering in his clothes.

"She **was** confused"

**Flashback to That Morning**

_Naruto flipped open his phone and reread the text._

"_**Hey Naru-kun **__** I'm not feeling so hot today, ugh. I'm probably just gonna stay in bed today. I LOVE YOU"!**_

"_Well shit, I was hoping she'd make the show tonight" he grumbled._

_Her apartment came into view and he sniffed the flowers he'd gotten her," Hope these'll cheer her up."_

_He buzzed to be let into the apartment and he thought about his Desert Rose. She hailed from the mystical and mysterious land called 'Arizona' and had lived in the United States until she was twelve. Her sudden move was brought on by a __**very **__abusive father._

_Naruto had always wanted to meet the man, if only to jam his fist down the prick's throat._

_The door buzzed and swung open and Naruto gratefully entered the heated lobby._

_Her room was on the third floor, 3-B and he called down the elevator._

_He hummed a tune to himself, a song his band was famous for. _

"_**You make me happy, whether you know it or not" **__he sang under his breath._

_**Ding!**_

_The elevator doors slid open and he stepped onto the third floor, spotting his girlfriend's room easily._

_He slid the key into the lock and opened the door__**," You make me happy, that's what I said from the start."**_

"_Temari-chan! I brought you a present!" he called out._

_Silence._

"_Hmm, that's weird", he decided to check her bedroom._

"_**It makes me happy, knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days"**_

"_Temar-"_

_There she was. Naked, sweaty, and cuddling up to another man, her head tucked under the man's chin in blissful post-sex slumber._

_Naruto stood there, disbelief etched deep into his usually smiling features, he stumbled back and knocked a picture frame off a table and spraying glass everywhere._

_Temari woke with a start and her eyes focused on Naruto._

"_Naru-kun? What?" she turns and sees the man. "What the fuck?!" she cried out._

_She sees her boyfriend slowly backing up towards the door," Naru-kun! I don't- I have no idea how this happened!" she sputtered desperately, pleadingly._

_His heart thundered in his chest then shattered. He refused to run and refused to cry._

_Tears hadn't fallen out of his eyes since Jiraiya's death and he refused to do it now._

_The man stirred," (Yawn) Dobe? What's up? Man your lady's a wildcat in the sack. I might just have to keep her."_

"_Sasuke!" the blonde growls._

_**POW!**_

_The dark-haired bastard now sports a broken nose._

_On that painful note, Naruto turned on his heel and departed._

_All throughout the apartment, residents could have sworn they heard the snarling of a fox as windows were shattered and one of the elevator doors were ripped out of the wall. _

_The cold air on the outside felt good on his red and burning face, only allowing a single frustrated yell to escape from his lips._

_**Flashback End**_

"I never thought a punch could be so satisfying" Naruto flexed his fingers. 'What did she do last night?" he thought to himself. 'Went to the bar…what fucking bar was it…OH! The Rusty Kunai!' Naruto snapped his fingers and hopped up.

It took him less than fifteen minutes to find the classy bar and he slipped inside.

It was 6 p.m. and the place was moderately crowded so he decided to ask around about a blonde girl with her hair tied back into four tails.

Nobody knew what he was talking about until he asked the bartender," I remember her, some dark-haired kid was crawling all over her and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He came up and bought her a drink, turned for a second, then handed it to her. Not even thirty seconds after she sipped it, she drooped and he drug her out of the bar."

"Do you have security tapes?"

The bartender nods.

"Can I see them?"

"Not unless you're a cop"

"How about for two free tickets to The Fox's Muse tonight?"

His eyes widen," And how would you get those? The concert's been sold out for days."

"I'm the lead singer "Naruto stood proudly.

"Follow me" the bartender, who introduced himself as Takeshi, leads him to a back room.

T.V's line the wall and Takeshi pops a tape into an old V.C.R player and the scene from last night is recreated before his eyes.

The crowd was dancing and laughing and Naruto had no difficulty spotting Temari near the bar, pushing away an overly grabby Sasuke.

This went on for about ten minutes, he would try to charm her and she would answer his advances with a raised middle finger and once in a while a slap.

Sasuke eventually turned to the bar and ordered a drink, as he turns Naruto sees him dropping something into it.

"Roofies!" Takeshi growls.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto's KI swirls and rages like a typhoon. "Takeshi, I'd like to hire the services of you and your bouncers for the night."

"What would you need us for?"

"Sasuke is gonna be at the show tonight, no doubt, and I'm gonna have a nice surprise for him. If he tries to leave…you stop him. You don't have to be overly gentle" Naruto grins evilly.

"You've got yourself a deal."

**Concert Time**

"Almost time to spring the trap" Naruto thought to himself as he sat backstage with his band mates and close friends. Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Neji had helped him form Fox's Muse five years ago. They began as a lowly garage band but slowly climbed up to the top of Japan's charts.

They caught their big break with the smash hit,' Fuck with Me and I'll Fuck You Up' which became an instant hit in America.

Japan loved them and most of the world did as well, even if the song was almost completely censored on the radio.

"What's the playlist for tonight?" Choji asked.

"We'll start with Party Hard, then move to Fuck with Me, and finish up with Way of the Fist."

For some odd reason, Naruto had requested an extra guitar to be left on the stage. The reason as to why was lost on his friends.

"Five minutes" a stagehand poked his head in the door.

They thanked the man and began to set up their equipment and got in their spots, Neji on bass, Choji on drums, Sakura on back-up vocals, Shikamaru on second guitar, and Naruto on lead vocals and lead guitar.

Their fans roared from the other side of the curtain. According to their manager, the stadium was packed to capacity. Ten-thousand rabid fans and one single fucked Uchiha.

I signal a stagehand to raise the curtain and the roar grows louder in Naruto's ears.

"HELLO TOKYO! WE ARE THE FOX'S MUSE! ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR DAILY MUSICAL ORGASM?!" Naruto screamed into the mike.

His eyes scanned the crowd in search of his girlfriend, spotting her almost dead center in the crowd. He signals her to get up on stage and she rushes to the stage.

He hauls her up by her hand," Sasuke sent the text! He fucking drugg-"

She's cut off by Naruto ramming his tongue down her throat.

"Consider that reclaiming my territory" he pulls away. "Is he here?"

She nods and smirks," Got something planned, Whiskers?"

"Nothing much, just international humiliation and a lot of shattered teeth."

Her smirk just grows and she pulls him in for another kiss," I'll be backstage" she whispers into his ear.

She walks away and vanishes behind the curtain.

"Alright my loyal fans. ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?"

The crowd roars a yes in perfect unison.

**When it's time to party we will party hard**

**You, you work all night (all night)**

**And when you work you don't feel all right**

**And when, when things stop feeling all right (all right)**

**And everything is all right**

**'Cos we will never listen to your rules (no)**

**We will never do as others do (no)**

**Know what we want and we get it from you**

**Do what we like and we like what we do**

**So let's get a party going, let's get a party going)**

**Now it's time to party and we'll party hard (party hard)**

**Let's get a party going, let's get a party going)**

**When it's time to party we will always party hard **

**Party hard**

**(Party hard, Party hard, Party hard Party hard, Party hard, Party hard, Party hard, Party hard, Party hard)**

**All right**

**You, you fight that fight**

**And when you're fightin' you feel all right**

**But when, when things stop feeling all right (all right)**

**And everything is all right**

**'Cos we will never listen to your rules (no)**

**We will never do as others do (no)**

**Know what we want and we get it from you**

**We do what we like and we like what we do**

**So let's get a party going (let's get a party going)**

**Now it's time to party and we'll party hard (party hard)**

**Let's get a party going (let's get a party going)**

**When it's time to party we will always party hard**

**Party hard**

**(Party hard, Party hard, Party hard Party hard, Party hard, Party hard, Party hard, Party hard, Party hard)**

**Ooooohhhh YAAA!**

Sweat drips off Naruto's forehead and he breaths heavily into the microphone.

"That was fucking wicked! Whew! Now I need a little crowd participation. Find a kid with black hair in the perfect shape of a duck's ass and haul his sorry ass up here."

Shuffling and shouting can be heard at the back of the crowd and Sasuke is roughly shoved forward.

"Hey douchebag! Come on up!" Naruto pulls him up by his hair.

"So you think you can drug my girlfriend and then just have your fun with her? And you just expect to get off scot-free? What do you guys thinks?" he gestures to the crowd.

Naruto has never heard a louder boo in his life.

Walking behind Sasuke, Naruto grabs the neck of the extra guitar.

"There's this thing called Karma, Sasgay, and it's about time you got hit with yours" Naruto pulls back and swings the guitar.

**TWANG!**

A broken chord echoes from the guitar and the oak body shatters Sasuke's jaw like glass. His teeth fly high into the air and Naruto catches them, with a little help from the Kyuubi, he crushes them into powder.

"Now sit tight and enjoy the show buddy!"

**Fuck with me I'll fuck you up**

**Snap your windpipe **

**Fuck your wife**

**Put you six feet down**

**Piss on your grave and crash your funeral**

**Torch your house**

**Fuck with me I'll fuck you up!**

**Steal your car and steal your life**

**Even your parents fucking hate you**

**You're their little 'uh-oh'**

**An accident**

**Unwanted burden**

**Fuck with me and I'll rock your shit**

**Fist to the skull**

**No mercy**

**Kamikaze!**

**Banzai!**

**Beat you till you're black and blue**

**Mushroom stamp**

**On your face**

**Don't worry pussy!**

**I'll feed you**

**To a fucking wood chipper**

**Chain your ass to my radiator**

**Fuck with me I'll take your life!**

**Fuck with me I'll fuck your wife!**

**Fuck with me I'll fuck you up!**

**Not a threat but a fucking promise**

**Sleep with one eye open and a gun under your pillow**

**Watch your back**

**Be expecting a knife in it!**

"That had to be bleeped so many times" Naruto laughs with the crowd and at the television crews who are filming and sending the concert to every home with a T.V.

Sasuke regains consciousness and struggles to his feet.

Naruto requests and microphone headset and a roadie hooks him up with one.

"You just don't learn! Guess I'll have to show you THE WAY OF THE FIST!"

**Break this shit down!**

**Zoltan, open the sky!**

**You want it, you got it**

**Everything you needed and more**

**You said it, I heard it**

**Careful what you wish for**

**Deleted, defeated everything you've ever been**

**No mercy, it's the way of the fist**

Sasuke takes a swing at Naruto and gets a roundhouse to the stomach for his trouble.

**Strapped with rage, got no patience for victims**

**Sick and tired of the whole fuckin' world**

**I don't remember asking you about your imperfections**

**You might win one battle**

Sasuke lands a punch on Naruto's face.

**But know this, I'll win the fucking war!**

**End of the goddamn road! **

**Right!**

**Step to me, step to me motherfucker**

**Zip your lip, you've run out of time**

**Step to me, step to me motherfucker**

**Talk the talk, now walk the damn line**

**Deserve it, you earned it, got yourself a fuckin' war**

**Believe it, you need it, face down on the fuckin' floor**

**I hate it, can't take it**

**Wanna break your fuckin' bones**

Naruto snaps his wrist.

**No mercy, you faggot**

**Should've left it all alone**

**Strapped with rage, got no patience for victims**

**Sick and tired of the whole fuckin' world**

**I don't remember asking you about your imperfections**

**You might win one battle**

**But know this; I'll win the fucking war!**

**As you crash and burn**

**1, 2, fuck you!**

**Right!**

**Step to me, step to me motherfucker**

**Zip your lip, you've run out of time**

**Step to me, step to me motherfucker**

**Talk the talk, now walk the damn line!**

**Step to me, step to me motherfucker**

**Shut your face, it's your turn to die**

**Step to me, step to me anybody**

**Talk the shit, your ass is mine!**

**I don't remember asking you about your imperfections**

**You might win one battle**

**But know this, I'll win the fucking war! **

Naruto finishes the Uchiha with a wicked head-butt that makes Sasuke's eyes roll into the back of his head.

The crowd roars for more so Naruto finishes up by shaving Sasuke's head and hanging naked and upside down from the stage's rafters.

"And that, my loyal fans, is why you do. not. Fuck with me!"

Every soul in the crowd roars and screams.

Naruto basks in it, his despair had turned to anger and now his anger had turned to triumph.

He had his girlfriend backstage and he kicked the ever loving shit out of his longtime rival on international television.

**"Not bad, Kit"** Kyuubi laughs in his cage.

"Not a bad day" Naruto looks up at the dangling Sasuke.

"**Not bad at all."**

**This is for Doom Marine 54 who reminded me that Naruto isn't a pussy. I truly do thank you, man.**


End file.
